1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus performing a moving picture photographing mode and reproduction mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital image processing apparatus, such as a digital camera, has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,431 entitled “Method And System For Reviewing And Navigating Among Images On An Image Capture Portion.” In the photographing method disclosed in that patent, a moving picture photographing mode, a continuous photographing mode, and a general photographing mode are performed, and moving picture files and/or still image files are stored in a recording medium.
In the reproduction mode, the first frame of a moving picture is displayed to show the content of the moving picture. However, it is difficult for a user to know the content of the moving picture only from the first frame. Accordingly, the user inconveniently needs to reproduce the moving picture to know the content of the moving picture. That is, to find a moving picture file having a desired content, the user may need to reproduce a large portion of the moving picture.